Halloween and Festival
by blackmagicseal
Summary: Hehe, part one atau juga dapat menjadi one-short. Halloween. worksafe, minor OCf, OOC, minor cross dressing. pair Kaiba and Jou, serta teman yang lain. cerita sekolahan.


**Halloween and Festival**

Fandom YGO

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahasi

Inspirasi: Khayalan tentang halloween dan festival

Rate: T

Type: Two short connected

Warning: Minor OC, sedikit OOC, hints sho-ai, minor cross dressing

* * *

_Part one, Halloween_

"Ayolah Jou!" Honda menarik lengan kiri Jou.

"TIDAAK!" Jou bertahan dan berpegangan menggunakan tangan kanannya dengan menggenggam tepi pintu kelas yang terbuka.

"Um.." Anzu dan Yugi memandang sekitar. Mereka telah menjadi tontonan. Anzu menghelai nafas dan mencoba membantu Honda dengan mendorong punggung Jou.

"Ayolah Jou, tidak akan seram. Lagipula ini buatan kelas Otogi dan dia telah memberi kita tiket gratis... Kau juga sudah diberitahu apa saja yang ada di dalam oleh Otogi bukan?" Anzu mencoba mendorong Jou lagi.

"Anzu!kamu berada di pihak siapa?" Jou mendesis. "Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka hal yang menyeramkan!" Dia berteriak.

"Ck ck ck, ini akan menyembuhkanmu Jou~."

Akhirnya Jou dapat ditarik masuk. Yugi menatap teman-temannya dan menghelai nafas. Dia kemudian menyerahkan tiket kepada seorang yang berpakaian vampir sambil tertawa malu. Orang itu menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. Menerima tiket, menyobek menjadi dua bagian dan memberikan setengahnya kepada Yugi lagi. Yugi kemudian berlari masuk untuk mengejar teman-temannya.

"Semoga kalian menikmati suasana halloween-nya~ ~." Vampir itu berteriak.

**~OoO~**

"Ow... aku tidak percaya ini.." Otogi menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menggunakan kostum mumi. Bandana yang biasanya dia pakai juga diganti perban. "Dia pingsan hanya karena trik-trik kecil.."

Jou, disandarkan di dinding. Matanya tertutup. Anzu, Honda, Yugi dan Otogi duduk di tempat yang dipenuhi seperti batu nisan. Di atas digantung seperti kelelawar dari plastik.

"Haha, maaf Otogi.." Yugi menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak apa... tapi kalian belum melihat keseluruhan tempat ini." Otogi menghelai nafas. "Dan Jou malah pingsan.."

"Apakah tidak ada tempat untuk meletakkan Jou-kun?" Yugi mencoba berpikir.

"Oh.." Otogi teringat sesuatu. "Ada, kelas sebelah kosong. Tempat mereka dipakai untuk meletakkan properti yang akan dipakai besok untuk pementasan drama.."

"Hei, tapi apakah tidak apa-apa Jou ditinggal?" Honda melihat ke arah Otogi.

"Tidak apa. Disana juga ada tempat tidur." Tiba-tiba Otogi tersenyum misterius. Kalau tidak salah, ada juga kostum yang akan dipakai besok.."

"Oh.." Mereka berdua kemudian tertawa kecil bersama.

"He.. hei, apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada Jou-kun?" Yugi menjadi khawatir.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan kami apa-apakan." Honda dan Otogi memandang Yugi dan masih tertawa.

"Teman-teman... kalau Jou nanti ngambek, aku tidak mau tahu." Anzu memutar bola matanya.

**~OoO~**

"Mmn.." Jou membuka matanya sedikit. Dirasakannya dia tidur di tempat yang empuk. "Disini terasa nyaman.." Jou merasa matanya berat dan mulai menutup matanya. "Apa yang tadi aku lakukan.. Ng.. Yugi, mumi.. Zz.."

**~OoO~**

"Tuan Kaiba.." Isono berbisik. "Tuan Mokuba ingin masuk ke dalam sana.." Isono menunjuk ke tempat terdapat papan bertuliskan Halloween. Mokuba terlihat sedang memandang papan itu. Dia kemudian berbalik dan melihat kakaknya. Kaiba dapat mengerti maksud tatapan itu. Dia kemudian membeli tiket. Gadis yang memakai pakaian penyihir tangannya sampai bergetar saat menyerahkan tiket itu. Kaiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengambil dua tiket yang masih dipegang gadis itu. Diserahkannya tiket itu kepada Mokuba dan Isono. Mokuba memandang tiket miliknya. Kemudian tiket Isono.

"Kenapa kakak tidak memiliki tiket?"

"Aku tidak ingin masuk ke tempat seperti itu." Kaiba kemudian melihat Isono. "Isono, kau temani Mokuba."

Mokuba agak cemberut tetapi dia menurut juga. Dia ingat bahwa kakaknya bersedia datang ke acara yang diadakan disekolahnya dengan syarat Mokuba harus mendengarkan perkataannya.

Isono kemudian membungkuk. "Ba.. baiklah tuan Kaiba."

"Lalu apa yang akan kakak lakukan?" Mokuba menarik lengan kakaknya.

"Aku akan menunggu kalian di pintu keluar."

Ruang itu terdapat dua buah pintu yang ada di samping kiri dan kanan. Di tempat mereka berdiri sekarang adalah tempat masuk.

"Oh.. baiklah.." Mokuba melepaskan pegangannya kemudian menarik tangan Isono. Mereka memberikan tiket dan masuk. Kaiba mulai berjalan menuju di dekat tempat keluar. Dia kemudian bersandar di tembok.

Sekolah Domino mengadakan acara menyambut halloween dan festival sekolah. Hari ini adalah pembukaan acara tersebut. Siapapun boleh datang dan menikmatinya. Karena tanggal 31 bertepatan dengan hari libur, maka Kaiba tidak keberatan. Lagipula Kaiba corp juga libur.

Banyak gadis dan bahkan ibu-ibu yang berbisik-bisik saat melewati lorong dimana Kaiba berdiri. Bahkan ada seorang yang berusaha menyapanya. Sepertinya gadis itu bukan dari sekolahnya.

"Hei, apa kau sendirian?" Gadis berambut cokelat dengan kucir kuda itu mengeluarkan senyumannya. Dia berusaha memesona cowok di depannya. Dua orang gadis yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka mulai tertawa geli.

"Tidak, aku bersama dengan seseorang." Kaiba hanya berkata dengan dingin. Dia menatap ketempat lain.

"Hei, lihat kesini dong~." Gadis itu menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah pandangan Kaiba. "Aku tidak percaya kau bersama seseorang. Kau berdiri disini sendiri. Siapa namamu?" Gadis itu tidak mau menyerah.

Kaiba benar-benar merasa tidak suka sekarang. Bagaimana seorang gadis sangat keras kepala? "Sudah aku katakan. Aku bersama seseorang."

"Eh?apakah dengan pacar?" Gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di belakang. "Kalau bukan, maukah kau berkencan denganku?" Dia tersenyum lagi.

Orang-orang yang berada di depan kelas dan memakai kostum memperhatikan kejadian itu. Para gadis menggigit kuku jari mereka sedangkan para cowok menggelengkan kepala. "Andai aku seperti dia..haah"

"Sudah aku katakan..aku bersama seseorang." Kaiba meraih telepon genggam yang ada di jasnya. Dia akan menelepon Isono dan menyuruh mereka keluar dari tempat itu sehingga dia bisa segera pergi. Belum sempat, terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka kemudian keluar seseorang berambut pirang. Kaiba memperhatikan seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari pintu disampingnya itu. Dia merasa yakin orang itu adalah..

"Katsuya.." Walaupun Kaiba agak terkejut, dia dapat menutupi suaranya. Agak ragu sebenarnya, tetapi ketika orang itu menatapnya. Dia yakin bahwa yang ada dihadapannya adalah Jonouchi. Tetapi kenapa pakaian yang dia kenakan..

Jou yang juga agak terkejut melihat Kaiba akan berkata sesuatu ketika tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Kaiba. Kaiba meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Jou. Jou menyipitkan pandangannya.

"Apa dia pacarmu?" Jou menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dapat dilihatnya wajah gadis di depannya menjadi agak suram.

"Ya, benar. Aku sedang bersama dengannya." Jou menjadi bingung mendengar jawaban Kaiba.

"Oh..tapi kenapa dia memakai pakaian seperti itu? Lagipula apa yang sedang dilakukannya di ruangan itu?" Gadis berambut cokelat itu masih tidak percaya.

"Dia baru saja ganti baju dan aku menunggunya. Bukankah kau lihat, dia akan berlatih drama yang akan dipentaskan besok.." Kaiba dapat memainkan perannya. Dengan mudah dia dapat memberikan alasan. Dua gadis yang sebelumnya berdiri kini mendekati gadis berkucir itu.

"Ayolah, dia sudah ada yang punya.."

"Iya.. kita dapat mencari yang lain."

Mendengar pendapat kedua temannya, gadis berkucir itu akhirnya mengalah. Jou tetap terdiam. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Pertama dia menemukan dirinya di ruang kelas tanpa seorang pun. Namun agak menyenangkan juga karena dia tidur diatas kasur. Saat keluar untuk mencari teman-temannya, dia melihat Kaiba dan terjadilah semua ini.

"Ah.. maaf sebelumnya." Gadis itu memaksakan diri tersenyum kemudian memandang Jou. "Katsuya.. nama yang manis.." Gadis itu kemudian berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi. Kaiba menyeringai. Dia kemudian merasa seorang menatapnya.

"Err... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?uh.. bisa lepaskan tanganmu Kaiba?" Kaiba hanya terdiam dan mendesah. Dia kemudian melepaskan tangannya tetapi menarik lengan Jou, membuka pintu dan menarik Jou masuk bersamanya. "Heeh? !" Pintu itu kemudian ditutup.

Orang-orang dari kelas halloween yang sebelumnya memperhatikan semua kejadian terbengong.

"Um.. bukankah itu tadi orang yang Otogi dan temannya bawa keluar dari dalam kelas kita? Bukankah dia juga laki-laki?" Mereka menjadi kebingungan.

**Di dalam ruang kelas,**

"Hei, hei, hei... berhenti menarikku! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" Kaiba yang tiba-tiba berhenti menyebabkan Jou menabrak punggung Kaiba. "OUCH! Jangan berhenti secara tiba-tiba." Hidungnya terkena. Kaiba kemudian melepaskan tangannya dan berbalik.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya." Kaiba memperhatikan Jou dari atas ke bawah. Itu membuat Jou menjadi merasa agak aneh. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Mendengar itu, Jou memperhatikan yang dia pakai.

"Apa maksudmu? Eh? !" Jou baru menyadarinya. Baju yang dia pakai adalah sebuah gaun bewarna biru dengan resleting yang berada di belakangnya . Di depan terdapat renda-renda dan pita. Dia masih memakai kaos di dalam gaun itu dan dia juga masih memakai celana jean nya. Tetapi tertutup gaun itu. Dia juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di rambutnya. Sebelumnya dia tidak menyadarinya. "Apa ini?" Jou menjadi pucat.

"Aku tidak tahu.. bukankah kau yang memakainya?" Kaiba berhenti sebentar. "Apa kau mempunyai hobi seperti ini Jonouchi?" Kaiba kemudian mulai menyeringai.

Jou menatap orang di depannya. "Tentu tidak. Aku juga tidak tahu.." Jou teringat sesuatu. "Hon-da.." Dia mendengus. Kaiba tertawa kecil.

"Tapi kau memang mirip anak perempuan. Karena dapat membodohi mereka.." Kaiba masih tertawa kecil sementara wajah Jou memerah.

"Jadi kau memanfaatkanku?"

"Hm..dapat dibilang. Tapi berkat itu mereka pergi."

Jou kemudian terdiam dan memperlihatkan giginya. "Jadi aku yang menyelamatkanmu dari gadis itu~ ~." Nada suara Jou menjadi riang. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang.

"Hei, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu.." Senyuman Jou semakin melebar. Kaiba mendesah. "Apa kau akan tetap memakai pakaian itu?" Kaiba sedikit merasakan sesuatu saat melihat Jou yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Tentu aku akan melepaskannya. Apa aku sudah gila?" Jou meletakkan tangannya di gaunnya.

**~OoO~**

"Keren!" Mokuba keluar dari pintu keluar. Dia kini bersama Yugi dkk. Otogi juga keluar.

"Hehe, keren bukan?" Otogi merasa senang.

"Otogi!" Otogi menoleh dan mendapati teman sekelasnya yang berpakaian vampir.

"Ada apa?" Otogi memandang temannya.

"Eh, dimana kakak?" Mokuba bertanya kepada Isono.

"Ah.. itu, Kaiba masuk ke kelas sebelah." Pernyataan itu ditangkap oleh telinga mereka.

"Eh, kakak?"

"Bukankah Jou-kun juga ada disana?" Yugi langsung berbalik, Anzu dan Honda juga mengikutinya.

"Eh?" Mokuba buru-buru mengikuti Yugi dkk.

"Lalu?" Otogi tetap berbicara dengan temannya dan Isono entah kenapa memilih mendengarkannya.

Pintu kemudian dibuka dan masuk Yugi, kemudian Mokuba.

"Ka. Jo. kak. u?" Keduanya berkata secara bersamaan. Karena hari masih siang, ruangan itu terang karena cahaya matahari masuk melalui jendela yang tidak tertutup tirai. Mereka terdiam, Jou kemudian memandang ke arah pintu dan Kaiba juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Yugi?"

"Mokie?"

Dapat dilihat, mereka berada diatas kasur. Kaiba berada di bawah Jou. Rambutnya agak berantakan. Jou yang berada diatasnya dengan gaunnya yang setengah terbuka walau dia juga memakai kaos. Tangan Jou memegang pergelangan tangan Kaiba. Kakinya berada di antara kaki kaiba dan tertutup gaunnya. Kedua orang itu menatap orang-orang yang hanya berdiri terdiam itu. Anzu bahkan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ada guratan warna merah di pipinya.

"..Ada apa dengan kalian?" Jou hanya menatap teman-temannya.

**Halloween, Fin.**

**

* * *

**

Catatan: Terjadi perubahan alur cerita di dalam pikiranku^^ dan jadilah cerita ini~

Aku memasukkan OC ke dalam cerita ini karena dengan dia, dapat menunjang inti cerita yang aku buat. Semoga ceritanya mudah dipahami dan terimakasih telah membaca. Cerita ini dapat dibaca sampai disini, atau kalau berkenan. Aku akan meneruskan part 2 yaitu Festival seperti type yang aku tulis di atas.

**Puppyshipping fans, blackmagicseal.**


End file.
